I'm Sorry
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: A so called tender moment between Ty Lee and Azula.


**Title-I'm Sorry**

**Pairing- TyZula**

**Avatar the Last Airbender**

**Disclaimer- I don't own this**

**Summary- A somewhat tender moment between Azula and Ty Lee**

**Rating- M**

**A/N- This is all thanks to a friend of mine. I wrote it for him because he thought it would be a good idea. **

There was nothing that could be done to stop it, nothing that could halt the pathetic decline of a once strong girl as she was bent to the will of another. A girl who always felt alone no matter how many people were in the room, a girl who was always melancholy but hid it so well that sometimes even she believed herself.

Ty Lee stretched her leg up over her head, holding her ankle as she closed her eyes. She heard the soft sound of fabric sliding over metal and knew instantly that someone else was there. She didn't move, hardly dared to breathe as the presence paused beside her. She felt warm fingers trail over her ankle and calf, before a nail carved it's curving way around the muscle leaving a raw red line behind. Ty Lee didn't even flinch at the pain.

There was movement so quick the air blew against her face, shifting her bangs slightly. A hot, sweet breath of air pulsed across her face and neck and she felt the ever familiar shiver travel down her spine. Those warm fingers, the ones capable of so much pain trailed down over the side of her face.

"I'm sorry."

The words were soft, unusually so. Ty Lee opened her eyes. "Its okay." she breathed.

A soft, so soft... Pair of lips pressed against hers and she let out a slight moan. The kiss was innocent and gentle very unlike what she was used to. Those hands, the ones capable of so much power slid down her arms to take hold of hers. She was pulled to her feet and led through the door and into a room. She was pushed down on the bed and lie back without complaint as a heavy, armour clad body descended upon her.

The armour was shed quickly as well as her own clothing, leaving her completely nude beneath her lover. Lips pressed against hers while those hands trailed down over her body, touching where no one else was ever allowed to.

That mouth, the one capable of such hurtful words moved down over her, tasting her skin, biting her flesh drawing blood in a few places. She didn't acknowledge the pain. Those fingers slid through her folds and she let out a soft sigh at the gentle contact. Two swept into her, and she arched her back, throwing her head back with a cry.

One hand came up to grip her breast, the fingers sinking into the soft flesh from the pressure. She arched into the touches, pleasure flaring through her even as the grip became painful. The movements paused and the hand on her breast disappeared to reappear by her face, brushing softly over her jaw. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

She shook her head. "Its okay." she replied. "I know you didn't mean it."

She let out a breath as the movements started again, returning as a gentle caress. The free hand came up to her breast again, gently kneading the soft globe of flesh. The fingers below became more numerous as a third added to the others. Ty Lee let out a soft moan, closing her eyes tightly for a few moments as her release crashed into her.

She lay back as her lover moved up beside her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss, her hand coming to rest on a shoulder.

Her lover pulled back to look at her. Those eyes, the softly glowing amber eyes that were capable of so much malice were filled with love and adoration for her.

Ty Lee smiled. "I love you Azula."

Azula returned the smile with a small one of her own. "I know." she replied before standing.

Ty Lee rolled onto her side, watching the princess dress quickly and start toward the door. This was the moment that made her heart ache, that made the loneliness spread until it consumed her in a black abyss.

Azula paused. "Thank you Ty Lee for your time." she said.

Ty Lee laid her head on the soft pillows below her, closing her eyes, not wanting to watch Azula leave her again. Only there was no movement, Azula stood where she had been before, staring down and to the side.

Ty Lee opened her eyes and sat up, staring at her. She could see Azula's profile perfectly in the light of the fire and she had what seemed to be a thoughtful expression on her face. The princess turned slowly, still staring at the floor, obviously struggling to say something, anything probably.

She stood there for what seemed to be an eternity but in reality was less than a few minutes. "I love you too Ty Lee." she said finally,

Ty Lee smiled. "I know."

Azula looked up, a question burning in her eyes. "Can I stay here with you tonight?" she questioned.

Ty Lee's smile grew and she stood from the bed. "I would love if you would stay with me." she said as she strode across the room, wrapping her arms around Azula's shoulders. Azula's hands came up to gently caress her still bare back and Ty Lee let out a breath before those lips pressed against hers.

The kiss was soft, unusually so and Ty Lee enjoyed the change. She enjoyed the kiss, the embrace, the chance to stand so close to the woman who loved her. The ruthless, merciless princess of the firenation had showed her only weakness. The only thing she loved more than herself.

**End.**


End file.
